Black Rose: Daughter of Fell
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Rose Fell: thought dead, still alive. Rose was found the day after her father attacked the town and killed her mother by Riéne Askati, a woman who bore a strange resemblance to her. Riéne healed Rose's wounds as best she could, and decided to raise the young girl. This story follows the two, from near beginning to end, when they must part ways.
1. Chapter 1

The young girl jumped out of bed. "Sensei is teaching me again. She's so fun!" The girl's Raven black hair seemed almost as animated as herself. She walked into the living room of the house she and her Sensei lived in.

"Sensei" was a woman who resembled the girl in some way, namely her hair. She smiled at the young girl. "Heya, Rose. Ready for today?"

Rose nodded. She had only lived here a few weeks, yet Sensei treated her exactly like a younger sister. "Yes, Sensei."

Sensei nodded. "Rose, I told you to only call me that in public. Here you can use my name; Riéne. Or Ms. Askati if you feel uncomfortable saying my first name."

Rose smiled joyfully. "Okay, Ms. Askati. What are we learning today?"

Riéne laughed at the young girl's enthusiasm. "My my, Rose, as eager as ever I see. Today we're learning some basic reading skills. But after, I have a treat for you."

Rose tilted her head. "A treat?" The six year old hasn't been given a treat from Riéne yet.

Riéne nodded. "Yes, a treat. I made some Rose Tea. It just needs time to cool down."

Rose's mouth opened. She had been told Rose Tea is a very uncommon tea, that's sweeter than sugar. "I want some."

Riéne chuckled. "After the lesson, Rose. Here," she handed Rose a book, "I wrote some practice lines in here for you. This notebook is important to me, so after you come back to repeat the phrases without needing to look I want it back. Okay?"

Rose nodded cheerfully. "Okay, sister!"

Riéne paled. "Did you just... call me "sister"?"

Rose tilted her head. "Yeah, why? Does Sensei not like it?"

Riéne shook her head. "No, it's fine, Rose. If you want to see me like that, it's fine with me." She smiled. "Now, go read."

Rose nodded and ran back to her room with the book. Riéne smiled at her. "Rose... I would like to call you "sister" too, but I'm afraid I can't. So stay cheerful, every day."


	2. Chapter 2

Rose got knocked back and frowned at Riéne. "Sensei, I... I can't beat you." The ten year old girl looked downward.

Riéne just smiled at Rose and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rose, go get ready. The Summer Festival is today."

Rose nodded and went inside. A few minutes later she came out wearing a kimono. "Sensei... about these clothes..."

Riéne smiled. "It's fine, Rose. I had to guess on you're size. Let's go into town now." Rose nodded.

While the two walked to the town, Rose looked over to her teacher. "Sensei... a few weeks ago I had gone into town... and people were giving me a nasty look when I said my last name... I'm worried."

Riéne frowned at this. "Rose, your name isn't who you truly are. I know this and you do also. People should know that you aren't a bad person."

Rose nodded as they entered the town. "Yeah... just, Lavender Town has been my home since birth. It's as if-!" a kid wearing a yellow hat ran into her, both falling. "O-ow... what was...!" She stared at shock. "Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry mister Gold!"

The trainer rubbed his head. "I'm the one who should say sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going." He had come from the southern entrance to the town. "But, how do you know my name? I don't believe we've met..."

Rose had stood up and bought something at a stall. She walks back and hands him a fried dough. "It's Rose. My name is Rose." She goes a bit red then fixes her kimono.

Gold took the gift hesitantly. "Rose... that's a very cute name." He walks off, but before he gets far Rose hugs him from behind. "Hey-!"

Rose shushed him with a "quiet". "Gold... I've always wanted to meet you... please stay safe..."

Gold removed her arms from him and turned. "Alright. I will... thanks." He ran off again towards Saffron as Rose looked on.

Riéne walked over. "So... you never told me you had a crush on Champion Gold. It's kinda cute, kid."

"H-hey!" Rose, red-faced, rounded on her teacher. "I... I..."

Riéne laughed slightly. "Rose, it's okay. You can love whoever you want. And..." she fixes Rose's hair, "we should enjoy this day as much as we can."

Rose nodded, holding the receipt for the dough. "Yes, we should."


End file.
